Golden Sun in Wonderland
by Datenma
Summary: IsaacxIvan AU Ivan follows a White Rabbit to a strange world called Wonderland, join him on his adventure! -rating to cover my own ass-


A/N: I wanted something funny as a break from Mui but it seemed to become a little more serious than what I had hoped. Oh well, I'm still pleased with it. All twenty-three-friggin-pages of it...-grumbles-

Disclaimer: Golden Sun and its characters belong to Camelot, Lewis Carroll owns Alice in Wonderland and Disney can just suck it.

Warning: YAOI! ...and drug use...this is Wonderland after all.

**Golden Sun in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass**

Cast of Characters:

Ivan – Alice

Robin – Mad Hatter

Alex – Cheshire Cat

Garcia – March Hare

Picard– White Rabbit

Mary– White Queen

Sheba – Dormouse

Hama – Lorina

Saturos – King of Hearts

Menardi – Queen of Hearts / Red Queen

Gerald– Five of Hearts

Jasmine – Seven of Hearts

Kraden – Caterpillar

Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Wonderland**

It's a hot, lazy summer day. Honeybees buzz in the field somewhere nearby while Hama reads from a painfully dull book, sounding bored herself. Protesting wouldn't do any good; she says that a proper young man has an appreciation for book reading. I lean back against a large, shady oak tree, the sky hanging high in the sky. I shift, trying not to groan as Hama continues through the story, slowly turning the page. She could at least make it sound interesting

I start to doze off when I spot something moving quickly out of the corner of my eye. I turn, blinking, a pair of long white ears darting through the tall field of flowers. I glance at Hama, her full attention on the words floating up to her from the thick tome. Carefully, I roll over onto my hands and knees, crawling away, getting up and chasing after the rabbit once I was out of earshot.

It leads me away from the wide field and deep into the forest, the sunlight barely slipping through the cracks between the lush leaves overhead. I can see the rabbit better now, it almost looks human. Tall and slender, long fuzzy white rabbit ears peeking out through dark blue hair. He's wearing a deep red vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, holding a golden pocket watch in his hand, glancing at it ever so often and muttering something to himself.

I round the corner after him just in time to see his fluffy white cotton tail disappear down a large rabbit hole. I blink, walking over to the hole and leaning in, looking around, trying to see where he could have gone to. "Mr. Rabbit?" I frown to myself, starting to turn to go back to the field and my sister but the heel of my boot catches on some moss and I start to slip, crashing hard onto the ground and sliding forward into the hole.

Pitch black. I can barely see my hand in front of my face. Half a minute passes and I still haven't hit the ground, just how deep is this hole? And why would a rabbit go into such a deep hole anyway? I'm not falling fast; it's more like a slow lazy float down to…to wherever this hole ends.

Five minutes pass and I notice a pale light coming up from the bottom, strange object appearing out of the darkness around me. Tables, lamps, picture frames and teacups and teakettles float in the air around me, tilting this way and that, some of the teacups bumping into my hands, trying to get me to drink from them.

A tiled floor appears and I place my feet on the ground, landing gently, looking around the small circular room, objects still floating around in the air, almost falling towards the sky. There's isn't a sign of the rabbit but a narrow winding hall leads from the room. I tilt my head back and sigh, there's no way I'll get back up through there. I shake my head, starting down the hall. It isn't long before I reach the end, only one way to go again, through an oddly shaped door.

I grasp the handle, turning it slowly and pulling the door open, stepping into the room beyond it. Pictures line the walls, a tall grandfather clock leaning against the far wall with a fireplace on the other side. A small ground table sits in the middle of the room with a tiny door set into the wall in front of me. I frown at it slightly, walking over and kneeling down, peeking through the keyhole. "Ah! The rabbit!"

I sit back, folding my arms across my chest and staring at the door for a moment before grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, pulling at the door. It wouldn't budge. I press my boots against the wall next to the door, pulling hard. Still nothing…or at least I thought...

The door lets out a shout and I shoot back quickly, "Don't grab so hard! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" I blink, leaning in close. The doorknob had a face…not only that but it could talk! I lean away again, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't know that you were…um…" I frown at it slightly, shaking his head, not really sure what to say. What are you supposed to say to a talking doorknob? "That rabbit…came through here, didn't he? But the…um…you're locked…and it's a little too small…" The doorknob yawns, as if bored with me and I glare at it, puffing my cheeks slightly. It's one to talk about manners…

"On that table…there's a bottle and key, now if you'd excuse me, you interrupted my beauty sleep." It yawns again, looking like a regular doorknob again. I turn away quickly, standing in front of the table and grabbing up the golden key, kneeling down in front of the door again and unlocking it, pulling it open and leaning forward. It really is too small for me to fit through.

I return to the table, picking up the bottle of strange pink liquid. There's a note attached and I frown, not sure what language it's written in. There's still a lot left…and that rabbit was sure to have had some…so that means I probably shouldn't drink too much…

I pull off the cork and take a sip, frowning at the taste and shaking my head, waiting for a moment. Nothing happens and I lift the lip of the bottle back to the mouth, about to take another drink when something jerks me down. I drop the bottle and it shatters on the ground, glass and pink liquid covering the floor. As I glance down, I notice that my clothes are getting bigger…or I'm getting smaller.

I take a step back, grabbing at my pants to keep them from falling to the ground, stumbling on my shoes. There's another strong pull down and suddenly I'm swimming in my clothes. I find a way out, blushing and glancing around, glad that no one was around and that the doorknob had gone to sleep. I grab the sign from the bottle and bend it down the middle, holding it around me to cover myself up, running through the doorway.

The world waiting through the door is so strange and different from the one I left behind, I'm not sure what happened. I glance back, the door still there, the room behind it, my clothes still crumpled on the floor in a heap. Everything beyond the door is so green, a dense forest spreading out as far as the eye can see. Where could this place have been hiding?

There's a sound ahead and I look forward again, spotting the man-rabbit running through the trees and down the hill. I blink, waving after him with my free arm, "Hey, wait!" I chase after him, stumbling down the hill and along the path.

As the forest becomes thicker, the light begins to fade, darkness pressing in around me and I lose sight of the rabbit, stopping in the middle of a fork in the forest, three paths veering from the one I'm on. There's a sign nearby, once again written in unfamiliar characters. I frown, looking to the ground, trying to see footprints on the path. There were none, none visible in this darkness anyway.

A chill runs up and down my spine and I have the feeling of someone watching me. The leaves rustle overhead and I look up, blinking as someone starts to laugh, a strange man with long pale blue hair appearing, striped purple cat ears peeking out from his hair, a long tail curling around the tree branch. He smirks at me, tilting his head, continuing to laugh, "Little princess, if you're planning on going to the party, you'd need some clothes. The Hatter would absolutely go mad if you come as you are…"

He disappears and I blink, glancing around at the treetops, "So, I've brought you the proper clothes." Breath from his lips tickles my ear and I jerk away, dropping the sign in my haste. He grins, pushing pale blue clothes into my hands, turning away and pointing down to the left path, "Follow the sign, little princess, and you'll meet the Mad Hatter and March Hare."

I start to pull on the clothes, leaning against a tree to keep from stumbling, glancing at him once I get the pants on. His body starts to fade, only his tail and grin visible after a moment, "Hey, wait! I still don't know what's going on! Where am I?!"

"Why…you're in Wonderland, of course, little princess, but that will become painfully obvious soon enough…nothing is what it seems here." With that as a parting, the grin and tail disappear from sight, following the owner. I shake my head, pulling on the shirt and buttoning it up before pulling on the pale blue vest.

I stand in the middle of the fork, peering down the three different paths. Each one curves around the corner, the rest of the path hidden by the dark forest. There's no telling where they lead. I start to take a step forward when a pair of shoes appear, a crescent shaped grin appearing in the sky overhead, glowing like the moon. I slip on the shoes and look to the treetops one last time before heading down the path.

Strange creatures with bright glowing eyes shift around through the trees and bushes, staring at me hard, unblinking. One of them jumps out of the bushes, making a suddenly sound and I squeak, running down the path like a lion was after me.

The forest falls back to reveal a clearing, a shirt fence appearing at the end of the path, wrapping around a large cottage, a gentle sun beaming down on the wide area from above. There's a long table stretching out on the lawn, a clean white tablecloth draped across it, mismatched cups and plates spread out along it. It's the complete opposite of the dark forest I just left. Something about the cottage seems…safe and familiar, like coming home after a long time.

I step up to the gate, lifting the latch and pulling it open, stepping onto the lawn and closing the gate behind me again, the latch falling back into place. I reach the middle of the lawn when I notice an oversized sugar jar set on the table. Had that been there before?

Without thinking about it, I walk over to the table slowly, reaching out for the lid and lifting it, grunting slightly and setting it down, climbing onto the nearest chair and peering into the jar. "Eh?" A little girl is curled up on the mound of sugar inside the jar, sleeping peacefully. She looks normal at first but then I spot the large round mouse ears on either side of her head, her short blonde hair glittering with grains of sugar.

Deep green eyes flutter open and she sits up slowly, yawning and hiccupping softly, glancing around and smiling up at me sleepily, opening her mouth and letting out a hum, as if she was about to sing. Out of nowhere, a tall man appears, grabbing up the lid and slamming it down on the jar, almost knocking me back.

He gasps softly, pressing his hand to his chest, shaking his head, "Man…I thought I wouldn't make it in time." Just like the man I followed to the hole, this one has long white rabbit ears, but instead of sticking straight up, his ears droop, lying across his shoulders. His eyes are wide and bright, the color of fresh hot chocolate, his russet hair shining in the sunlight.

He smiles, resting his arms across the lid of the jar, "Hello, little princess, we've been expecting you." I blink at him, too surprised to register what he says at first but then I shake my head.

"I'm not a girl, I don't know why everyone keeps calling me a princess."

He chuckles, "That's just what we call people that the queen has taken a special interest in." He hops onto the table, walking around and stepping down to the ground next to me. "It's a dangerous thing for the queen to take interest in you, you're going to have to be careful. Thankfully, you ran into Alex before you ran into one of the queen's soldiers."

"Alex?"

"The stray cat that pops up out of nowhere. He may seem like an idiot but he does something useful now and again…by accident, anyway." A door opens nearby and we both turn, a tall man stepping out of the cottage, raising a top hat to his head, carrying a long cane in his free hand. Unlike the other people I've met so far, he doesn't have animal ears sprouting from his head or a tail snaking out from the seat of his pants.

He looks at us, pale blue eyes seeming to glow under the brim of his top hat, framed by silky strands of sandy blonde hair. A small dangerous smile tugged at the corners of his perfect lips as he walked over to us slowly, a gentle breeze playing through his long coattails. "Alex isn't as much of an idiot as you keep telling yourself, Garcia."

He turns to me, smiling softly as the other man starts to grumble, pouring himself a cup of tea. "You must be the little princess we've been hearing so much about." He stands in front of me, towering over me. His smile is gentle, warm and friendly—and strangely familiar. Everything about this place…at least this part of this…world…seems so familiar, like I've been here before, seen these people before, even breathed this air before. How can that be? While it all seems familiar, it seems like a dream I'm waiting to wake up from…

Suddenly, he places a gloved hand on my cheek, leaning down slowly, his beautiful pale blue eyes getting closer and closer until I'm almost drowning in them. T-too close! Without thinking about it, I throw my hands forward and press my palms against his mouth, trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks. He blinks at me, eyes wide as if he's more surprised than I am.

The man he called Garcia mutters 'Oh shit' before diving under the table and I blink up at the man, not sure if I should be the one to apologize for stopping him. Before I can worry too much, the edges of his eyes crinkle and I can feel his lips curl into another sweet smile under my palm. He grasps my wrists gently, pulling my hands away, the smile still there.

"What's your name?"

I blink up at him; none of the people I had run into along the way have asked my name. For a second, I almost forgot what it was. "I-it's Ivan…my name's Ivan."

He smiles, bringing my hand up to his face and pressing his lips to it gently, his eyes on mine through every motion. "I am Robin…" His grin turns dark for a split second and my heart skips a beat, "But they call me the Mad Hatter."

I blink up at him, tilting my head. He doesn't look very angry, why would he be called that? He pulls away slowly, glancing back and up towards the roof of the house where the man-cat who'd given me the clothes now sat, tail swishing lazily back and forth. In the light he didn't look quite as frightening or dangerous but that incessant, crescent shaped grin was still there, almost taunting.

"It's not the usual sense of the word mad—it's the crazy one. Though, he rarely shows it to anyone…but his reputation is thus that he doesn't need to act in such a manner. Everyone is scared to death of the Mad Hatter, even the Queen, but she would rather order her own head off than admit to that." The man chuckles, shifting on the roof and rolling around, the top half of his body hanging over the edge as he watches us upside-down, "But as they say, there is method to a man's madness."

The Hatter closes his eyes as he turns away from the Cat, shaking his head, "Everyone in this world is mad, I don't know why they insist on letting me be the one to carry the title around." He smiles at me gently, "That is Alex. He pretends to be one of the Queen's lackeys…but she detests the very sight of him."

I glance back to the roof, blinking at the blank spot where the Cat had once been. "She hates cats, you see." I jump, turning quickly and backing away, the man now sitting on a nearby chair, a teapot floating in the air in front of him, pouring him a cup. "Deathly afraid of them, she throws a fit every time I show up…then again, that's the only reason I do show my face around that place."

I look around at them, the man with the drooping rabbit ears finally coming out from under the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. They seem nice enough but…I shake my head, clearing my throat and they look at me, suddenly rapt with attention. I feel my ears color slightly but I press on, "I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful but...I don't really know what's going on…"

The Hatter smiles gently, taking my hand and leading me closer to the table, pulling a chair out for me. I sit down automatically and he pushes the chair back in, pouring me a cup of tea, "Would you like some sugar?"

"Y-yes, please…"

He smiles, turning and frowning slightly at the sugar jar, "You heard him, Dormouse." The lid shakes for a moment before it lifts, the little girl appearing, smiling sleepily as she tosses a cube of sugar into the air, opening her mouth and letting out a soft hum but the Hare and Cat slam their hands down on the lid, pushing her back down.

I blink, tilting my head as the cube drops into my cup with a gentle plop. He sighs, shaking his head and sitting down in the chair next to mine, "I know it seems like we're being cruel to her…but you haven't heard her sing. It's frightful, she can put anyone to sleep just by singing." He sighs again, shaking his head as he pours himself a cup of tea, "Anyway, drink up and I'll tell you a little bit of what's going on here."

I nod, stirring the tea for a moment before taking a sip and sighing. He set his cup down on the table, leaning his cane against the side of the table before shifting, "I suppose I should start at the beginning, or as close to the beginning as possible. Alex told you that this is Wonderland…but where you're from, I'm sure you've never heard about this place."

The Hare bowed his head, "Wonderland…it's like the dream world of a child with an overactive imagination. Or an interesting way to look at words."

Robin sighs, smiling softly and shaking his head, "You could look at it that way…I guess you could say, some of us don't have much pride for our world. Years ago, there was a war between the four kingdoms of Wonderland; Hearts, Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds…this part of Wonderland belongs to the Queen of Hearts. Well, to the King and Queen…but the King is a soft spoken man, he lets his Queen do the ruling and stands by her side." He stares into his cup, turning it around slowly in his hands, watching the liquid, "The war…lasted for a very long time. Many lives were lost."

He stops for a moment, setting the cup down on the table and running the tip of his index finger along the brim of his hat. Alex shifts, finishing his first cup of tea, motioning to the teapot and it rose into the air lazily, pouring more tea, "The White Rabbit you followed here is on the side of the Queen of Hearts, as are we." He nodded to the Hare, "But Robin…he stayed neutral during most of the way."

Robin closes his eyes, shaking his head, "I didn't want to contribute to the senseless violence. War may be necessary in some places, but it's just mindless killing in Wonderland, for the rulers own sick pleasure. I wanted to stay out of it…let the war run its course." He leans back, grasping his cane and running his thumb over the head absently. "Nine years…the war went on for nine years and it still didn't look like it was going to end. So I decided to step in."

The Hare smiled bitterly, "Six months after he started fighting in the name of the Queen of Hearts, the war ended. They call Robin the Mad Hatter because of how he fought during the way…he was ruthless, nothing like the lax man you see now."

Robin smiles, "I am a man of simple pleasures, Garcia. I fought in the war so it would be over, so things could go back to normal." He shook his head, "They didn't really, though. The Diamond Kingdom joined with our kingdom, and Clubs was completely destroyed; now all that's left is our kingdom and the Spades Kingdom. It is rare for us to see anyone from the other kingdoms, even before the war, so it is as if nothing ever happened."

"Except that the queen has become all the more…paranoid. She believes that there are many in her court that wish harm done to her. She keeps her soldiers close to her, all the while barking orders, no one would blame them for doing something terrible to the queen, but they fear her so much they've becoming her willing dogs." Garcia takes a long drink from his cup, his cottontail twitching slightly against the chair as the gate opens again and we turn.

I stand up automatically, "The rabbit!" The man closing the gate pauses, turning around and blinking at me in surprise. I feel my ears color as they stare at me and I sit back down quickly.

"This is Picard, the White Rabbit and advisor to the Queen." Robin says with a gentle smile as the man walks over, sitting in the chair next to Garcia, the two whispering quietly to each other for a moment as the Hare pours his companion a cup of tea.

The Rabbit leans around him, smiling and waving to me, "You followed me here from your world? I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble…but the queen knew you would take an interest in me and try to question me, I suppose. It isn't often you see someone like me in your world."

"I-it really isn't…" I glance up at Robin, "There's still something that I don't understand…why does the queen want me?"

The Hatter sighs, setting his cane down again and leaning back, "Many years ago, when the queen was still a young girl, your grandmother came to our world. She followed Picard's ancestor here…the queen and your grandmother became…friends of a sort, the only person to treat the queen like a person, anyway. She wanted her to stay in Wonderland forever, but your grandmother wanted to return to her family." He leans forward again, resting his arms across the table as he looks at me, easily ignoring the others quiet chatter, "The queen was livid. She orders her entire army to capture your grandmother; she planned to use force to make her stay. We all thought the queen had forgotten about her but…apparently not, she's been keeping tabs on your family for years. Maybe you remind her of your grandmother, I'm not sure, but she wants to meet you in person and have you stay in Wonderland. Once you're in Wonderland, leaving can be a difficult thing, but while you're here, she will do everything in her power to meet you."

I frown, shaking my head, "But I'm nothing like my grandmother…the queen will only be disappointed if she meets with me."

He smiles, "The queen sees what she wants to see, telling her otherwise will only anger her, but then again, she's always angry." He tilts his head back, looking up at the sky for a long moment, "We should get you inside."

Everyone around the table stands slowly and I rise to join them. Garcia glances back to Robin, holding Picard elbow gently, "I'm going to walk Picard back home."

The Cat stretches his arms and tail, "I'm going to go pester the king." He grins lazily, slowly disappearing, "My my, the rabbits are going to go have some fun."

Picard's face colors slightly but he smiles at me gently, "While you're here, you shouldn't follow strangers around…then again…I suppose we're the strangest people you're going to meet here."

The Hare nods, "Just listen to what Robin tells you, he knows what he's doing…and he's neutral so he's not going to steer you towards any one kingdom." Robin chuckles softly, turning away and I notice something on his upper sleeve. A Spade.

"You two be careful on your way." They nod and walk away, disappearing into the forest. Once they're gone, he slips his arm around me, resting the palm of his hand on the small of my back and leading me into the house.

The house looks big on the outside but it's nothing compared to what it looks like on the inside. It's almost twice as big, spreading out in all directions around me, lit by a warm golden light from large fireplace in the middle of the room. It's decorated in strange things, old china teacups with teapots lining the shelves on the wall, a large bookcase leaning against the far wall with even stranger runes marking the bindings.

A tall, ornate mirror hangs above the fireplace, but instead of reflecting the room surrounding it, a gloomy, dull room peers back at the world, rain gliding down the windows in the mirrored room. He smiles softly, standing before the mirror, folding his arms across his chest, "This is a special mirror. Instead of reflecting this room or even this world, it leads to another." He rests his hand against the mirror and the glass seems to become liquid for a moment, shuddering under his touch before returning to normal.

I stand next to him, tilting my head back and staring up at the mirror. There's something familiar about the room beyond the mirror…but then again, everything about this world seems familiar, but nothing more so than this man.

I shake the thoughts away, reaching out towards the mirror and standing on tiptoe. I barely get close to it when Robin's fingers curl around my wrist and he turns me towards him gently, bringing my hand up to his face again. This tip his lips press against the palm of my hand and a shiver runs down my spine as he stares at me, his eyes deep and clear, seeming to peer into my soul.

He pushes me back, back until my legs connect with a chair and I fall into it, my eyes never leaving his as he leans over me. His free hand reaching back, pushing off his hat and it hits the floor with a soft thud. He turns his head slightly, pushing my sleeve up and kissing along my arm.

Somewhere back in my mind, there's a voice screaming that this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this. I don't even know him. The rest of my mind is blank, not enough sane thought left to do anything but gasp.

He closes his eyes as he starts to lean towards me and somehow I find my voice, "St-stop…" He blinks, pulling back slowly and glancing down at me, smiling softly.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up." He leans close again but presses his lips against my forehead. He pulls back, releasing my hand gently and glancing up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "It's getting late and I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet. What would you like?"

I blink up at him, a little dazed from what almost happened and I straighten in the chair slightly, "W-what do you have?"

He smiles, picking up hat up from the floor and setting it on the coffee table, "What would you like?" I frown at him slightly and he just smiles so I sigh, naming something simple and easy to make and he bows his head politely, heading into the next room, metal pots clanging together a moment later.

It's strange. He doesn't seem anything like he does in the story they were telling but maybe that's just what it was—a story, nothing more. Though, their stories are a lot more interesting than Hama's. I glance down at my hand shyly. He's very forward but formal at the same time, strangely gentle despite his obvious strength, or maybe he's gentle because of his strength.

I shake my head, leaning back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling, letting my eyes roam lazily about the grooves and lines in the dark wood. This world is so different. There is none of the reserved politeness that you expect to see from the people back home. It isn't terrible…it feels more like home than England ever did. I start to fall asleep, the sound of the fire crackling softly in the hearth soothing. I shift in the chair, slipping off my shoes and curling up in the chair.

It feels like I only closed my eyes for a moment but the next thing I know, the grandfather clock starts to chime the hour and I wake to the smell of food. Robin steps back into the room wearing an apron over his clothes, his hands bare. He smiles gently, "I didn't mean to wake you."

I blush slightly, standing quickly and walking over to him, "Y-you didn't." He smiles, taking me into the kitchen and pulling the chair out for me.

"It isn't often I get to cook for someone, tell me what you think." He sits down, watching me. I blush a little more, bowing my head and nodding, picking up a fork and starting to eat. Why is he always watching me so closely?

I take a bite, blinking and smiling brightly, "It's really good!"

He chuckles softly, leaning back and smiling, shaking his head as he stood, getting a teapot from the counter, setting it in the middle of the table. "Good, I was a little worried that you wouldn't like it but the food here is a little like what you're used to back home."

I glance at him, "Have you been to England?"

He shook his head, "I've never been privileged but I know some things about your world, not much…but enough to make sure you're more than comfortable while you're here." I blush, bowing my head and busying myself with the food. He smiles, watching me for a moment longer before he starts to eat.

He stands, gathering the dishes once we finish, putting them away in the sink and I stand quickly, "I-I'll help you wash them…"

He blinks, smiling softly and shaking his head, "Don't worry, they wash themselves." He stands aside, letting me see the sponge lather up all by itself and sweep across the dishes.

I blink, tilting my head, unable to keep from staring at the sponges. He chuckles softly, taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen. "You shouldn't stare at them; they're self-conscious, especially while they're working."

I blush, "O-oh, should I apologize to them?" His face is blank for a moment but then he turns away, starting to laugh, my heart jumping at the light sound. He bends slightly, holding his side with one hand, pressing his free hand to his mouth and I blush more, realizing that he'd been joking.

He grins as he straightens slowly, wiping the corners of his eyes and turning to me, "I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself." His grin softens into a gentle smile and he takes my hand again, leading me up the stairs, "You've had a long day, you should get some rest, it's starting to get dark anyway."

He opens the second door on the right, leaning back to reveal a large room with a four-post bed pressed against the wall, a thin curtain draped over it with one side tied with thick velvet rope so you could get onto the mattress. A tall glass door leads to a balcony overlooking the backyard, a tall shady tree with pink leaves leaning towards the house.

"There are clothes in the dresser that should fit you." He smiles, "That's where Alex got the clothes that you're wearing now."

I glance down at the clothes, touching the vest lightly before looking back up at him, "Did these belong to you before?"

He reaches out slowly, running his hand down the sleeve of my shirt, smiling softly and shaking his head, "I can't remember." I blink, looking up at him and he shakes his head, walking over to the window, "A lot of us don't remember some of the things from a few years ago…like what happened a few years after the war or what happened to start it in the first place. The Queen claims to remember, that's another reason why she hasn't been overthrown. Memories are the most important thing to the people here."

He smiles, glancing back to me, leaning back against the wall and shrugging his shoulders, "I know the clothes weren't here during the years I remember before the war started and then…when I came back home, this room as fixed up and full of clothes. Maybe I had a dream you were going to come here." He starts to laugh, walking over to me and leaning down, pushing my bangs back and kissing my forehead, "Your ears are red, Ivan…"

I blush more, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him back, "I-I…I'm tired, I should probably go to sleep now…"

He smiles softly, nodding and turning, "Just make yourself at home." He bows his head, stepping past me and walking out in one fluid motion, closing the door behind him gently. I press my hand to my chest, trying to calm my heart, shaking my head and walking over to the bed, flopping down onto it, hugging one of the oversized pillows. Hama is probably really worried about me by now. It's not like I know how to get home, though…and Robin's been so nice to me, I'm not sure I want to go home…not just yet anyway.

I yawn, rubbing my eyes and sitting up, shrugging off my vest and folding it, laying it at the foot of the bed before slipping under the covers. I am tired but there's just so much to think about. Why does everything seem so familiar and yet…completely alien at the same time. I try to keep my eyes open but it's no use. I rub my cheek against the pillow, falling asleep in minutes.

Just…please don't let this all be a dream.

I stir, blinking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, obscured by the thin curtain of lacy fabric lying across the top of the bed. Such a strange sunrise…it fills the room with a pale pink light, almost like a sunset. I sit up, stretching and glancing around. It wasn't a dream. The room is just as it had been the night before, the pale blue vest still folded at the foot of the bed.

I smile to myself and climb out of bed, fixing the sheets and fluffing the pillow before walking over to the dresser, looking through the clothes. A lot of them are in the same style as the clothes I'm wearing, most in shades of blue or green, one a pale purple like the clothes Robin was wearing the day before. I pick some out, cleaning up in the bathroom just down the hall. I pause, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. Something seems different. I tilt my head, pushing my bangs back, frowning and shaking my head. What is it?

I shake my head again, turning away from the mirror and going down the stairs, pausing at the bottom and kneeling down, voices reaching me from the living room. "Does the queen know we're keeping him here?" It's the Hare.

The Rabbit's voice replies to him, a hint of worry there, "All she said is that I should keep an eye out for him, I told her that I lost him on the way to the courtyard. She has some of her Cards out looking for him too…but I doubt that they would risk coming here, knowing Robin's reputation…even this many years after the war. I don't think that will keep him safe for long, though."

"He needs to find his way home on his own, that's the only way it's going to work. When he wants to go home, he'll go." I hug my legs to my chest, closing his eyes for a moment and listening to Robin's voice. Why does his voice seem just as familiar as his eyes? Like something from a vivid dream or a distant memory I can't wrap my fingers around.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you don't want him to go? He's not yours to keep, Robin. I'm sure that he has a family back home, a family that is going to miss him once they realize he's gone."

"Who's to say that he's not mine?" I blink, leaning forward, trying to catch a glimpse of him. I can see his shiny boots and the hem of his pants as he shifts near the fireplace, his cane leaning against the nearby wall. "We can't force him to go home; anyway, you know that it doesn't work that way."

"And you know that as long as he's here, his life is in danger, the queen will get her hands on him, one way or another." Garcia shifts in his chair, glancing back at Robin, frowning.

"I will protect him, I not going to let anyone else have him, especially not Her Royal Highness." He sneers, turning and heading for the kitchen. I blink, standing quickly and starting back up the stairs when his voice calls behind me, "Ivan?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, turning back to him slowly and waving, "G-good morning, Robin…"

He smiles gently, stepping up onto the first step and holding his hand out to me, "How much did you hear?"

I blush, walking back down to him and taking his hand after a moment, "Not much…"

He nods, giving my hand a squeeze and leading me to the kitchen where a large breakfast was already waiting. "Eat up." He smiles, "I need to go kick the bunnies out of the house or they'll attract a certain cat." I laugh softly, nodding to him and he leaves again, "Hey, you know, you two have a place of your own, why do you have to hang out at my house all the time?"

Garcia laughs, "Because, Picard can't cook as well as you."

"Hey!" There's a thud, probably a pillow hitting someone, followed by laughter. I blink, running to the living room and blinking. Feathers float slowly in the air, a torn pillowcase hanging from Garcia's head.

Robin groans, shaking his head and smiling softly, folding his arms across his chest, "That pillow belonged to my mother." He leaned down, picking up a pillow with a crimson heart embroidered in it, "This, however, I got from the queen." He grinned, launching it at Picard, another burst of feathers filling the room.

The Rabbit blinks, "Oh, now you've done it! This means war, Hatter!" He laughs, jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing up some pillows, throwing them blindly into the room, Robin easily dodging the ones that came his way.

One of the pillows that Picard throws at Robin hits Garcia instead and the man jumps, hiding behind the chair, "Hey! I'm on your side, remember!" He grabs a bit of the shredded pillowcase and waves it around in the air, crawling behind the couch with Picard.

Robin laughs, kicking over a table and ducking behind it, reaching out and grasping my wrist, pulling me down next to him, smiling brightly. He grins, "I think we're going to need some more pillows." He whistles and moments later, a troop of pillows come marching down the stairs, half to Garcia and Picard and the rest to us. He smiles at me, multicolored feathers clinging to his hair and clothes, "Ready, Ivan?" I laugh softly, picking up one of the pillows and nodding.

By the time we finish, the living room floor is covered in a layer of soft feathers of every color, as if someone had poured a bunch of different snow cone flavors onto a mound of snow. Garcia and Picard drop onto the couch and I sink to the ground with Robin, smiling and laughing with them.

I lean back against Robin, slowly catching my breath and sighing, "We made a mess…it'll take forever to clean this up."

The Hatter laughs, brushing the feathers from his hair and clothes, "Your world must be so boring." He snaps his fingers, the feathers around the room coming together, the pillows returning to normal, some of them grumbling and shaking their fists at us on their way back up the stairs. Robin smiles, "Brats."

I smile up at him, shaking my head, "I didn't think adults had this much fun…"

Picard blinks, "Adults? Garcia and Robin are still considered teenagers, they're the youngest in Wonderland, well, until you came along, anyway."

I look up at Robin, tilting my head and studying him for a long moment. His cheeks color slightly and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He does look young, especially when he smiles. His hair is soft, the sunlight reflecting in the silky strands and a tiny pink feather still clinging to his hair.

"The people of Wonderland can't die of old age like the people of your world. Our bodies age until a certain point and then stop. We can't explain it; it's just always been that way."

Robin shakes his head, "Some people get tired of living so long, just going through the motions, so they…well, I probably don't have to tell you all the morbid details. And of course, there's those unfortunate enough to be beheaded by the queen." I touch my neck unconsciously and he smiles softly, "Don't worry about it, none of her men will be looking for you here."

"You'll be safe as long as you stay near Robin, no one would be foolish enough to grab you for the queen while you're with him. We will do our best to protect you, but Robin has more influence on people than we do." Garcia runs a hand back through his hair, blinking and shaking his head, more feathers appearing from the dark tresses as Picard laughs, his long ears hitting him in the face lightly. The Rabbit finally catches him by the cheeks, squishing them together for a moment before he picks the feathers from his hair.

Picard smiles gently, his eyes on the Hare, "But, you really should go home, Ivan…Wonderland isn't safe like it was back when your grandmother was here." He frowns slightly at the look Garcia gives him and sighs, "Okay, Wonderland has never been safe for outsiders but it's more dangerous now than it was before the war." He smiles, managing to pick out all the feathers from Garcia's hair and setting them on the table. They stir a moment later, a small pillow appearing there and rolling around cheerfully.

I tilt my head, sighing, "I'm not ready to go home…I probably should be but…I just can't bring myself to think about going home, not yet." Picard and Garcia glance at each other for, sharing a worried look and I look up at Robin, not missing the pleased look lingering in his pale blue eyes.

The door suddenly bursts open and Robin pushes me into the large armchair near the fireplace, grabbing up his cane, grasping the top as if he were about the draw a sword but he stills his hand once he sees Alex come running in. "Something's happening in the woods, the queen sent her Cards there and they've been tearing everything apart."

"They must be looking for Ivan…I shouldn't let them see me here." Picard leans against Garcia slightly, whispering into his ear before hurrying out the backdoor.

Garcia frowns, standing and walking over to Robin and Alex, "We can't let them just do as they please, especially not so close to our homes."

"But if we do something, they're going to tell their beloved queen and we'll be put on trial for treason." The Cat frowns, the tip of his tail twitching slightly.

Robin shakes his head, lifting his hat from the table and placing it on his head, clutching his cane tight in his gloved hand, "We have to do something, right? If we don't do something, there's no one else who can. She might be looking for a way to get to the White Queen and that will be a problem we can't afford to have to deal with." He turns around, resting his hand on the back of the chair before leaning down, stopping only when his face was inches away from mine, "Just stay here…I'll be back as soon as possible. Whatever you do, don't go outside and don't open the door."

I start to nod as he tilts his head, suddenly leaning in closer and I close my eyes tight, pressing my lips together and he chuckles softly, kissing my cheek, "I'll come back." He pulls away, nodding to the Cat and Hare before walking out the door, the two running after him, closing the door behind them.

The house seems so empty with them gone. I stand slowly, glancing around the room before walking into the kitchen, eating the forgotten breakfast, still warm. I set the dishes in the sink and smiling softly, watching them as they clean themselves.

I hear the front door creak open and blink, running back out, thinking it was Robin and the others. My eyes widen as a man dressed up in a large card suit tries to walk through the door, someone pushing him from the other side. Something keeps me glued to the stop and I stare as he finally comes stumbling into the room, hitting the floor hard. A woman dressed in a similar outfit steps into the room sideways, putting her hands on her…hips (?) as she frowns at him, "You're so stupid, Gerald. Don't you know how to walk through a door?"

She finally notices me, her eyes widening, "Ah! It's you!" I blink, sanity returning to me and I turn on my heel, running for the backdoor. Maybe I can catch up with Picard or find Robin. I skid to a halt before I can reach the backdoor; it's already been thrown wide open, more men dressed in card suits filing into the room.

The woman runs over to me, grabbing my arm, the man that had fallen in through the door grabbing my other arm and they lift me up, "The queen has wanted to see you ever since you got here. The Mad Hatter won't be able to protect you now."

I swing my legs, trying to fight against them but they tighten their grip and I take a deep breath, crying out at the top of my lungs, "ROBIN!!!"

The Cards carry me down the path and through the countryside for a long time, marching silently most of the way but the woman tries to sing, some of the cards in the back groaning and pressing their hands over their ears. She frowns, turning back and yelling at them but not picking up the tune again.

We finally reach a large green hedge that wraps around a wide courtyard, a tall white castle set in the heart of the courtyard, stretching up, the tallest tower threatening to pierce the clouds above. The other Cards fall back and the two carry me through the courtyard and to the back of the palace where a woman is using a flamingo to hit a porcupine through an arch.

They toss me down near her feet after she nudges the porcupine forward and it rolls towards the arch, heading past it for a moment. The woman glares at the porcupine hard and it uncurls as it runs back to roll through the arch.

I blink up at her, frowning slightly. Her face is pulled tightly; an angry expression almost cemented there, her white blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, a large golden crown resting on her head. She turns to me slowly and blinks, the angry expression fading, replaced by a sardonic smile. It's worse than the glare she gave the porcupine.

"Ah, dear Ivan…I've been wondering when we would have the pleasure of meeting. For someone who knows very little about Wonderland, you sure are hard to catch." She set down the flamingo and it flies away, squawking loudly. The corner of her eye twitches slightly and she shakes her head, "I'm sure that you've met the Mad Hatter…he is a dangerous man, you shouldn't trust him. His father was very cruel to your grandmother, I'm sure he'll do the same with you."

I stand slowly, brushing the grass from my clothes, "You're…the queen?" A vain bulges at her temple and I jump slightly before trying to stand my ground again.

"T-the Queen of Hearts, little princess, we must make sure we do things right." The smile returns again and she turns, motioning to the man behind her, "And this, is my husband, the King of Hearts." The man tries to say something but she gives him a look and he sighs, shaking his head and sitting back on his stool.

She takes my hand suddenly, her touch surprisingly gentle as she leads me away from the small area and through a large garden, round bushes full of crimson roses. "I knew your grandmother, we were the best of friends…that is, until she had to go back home. I wanted to thank her for being my dearest friend but I never got a chance…but that's all changed now that you're here. You can stay at the palace for the rest of your life and you'll never want for nothing. You can even convince your grandmother to come and stay."

I shake my head slowly, "My grandmother lives in another town…I haven't seen her since I was seven-years-old. We're not that close and I don't think she remembers this place, she's never mentioned it before."

She turns around suddenly, her face livid, "She has to remember me! You don't know anything, you stupid little boy!" She shoves me roughly and I stumble back, sliding back more as she stomps around in a circle. "Take him away!"

The two Cards from before appear around the corner, the man leaning down and lifting me up easily. I struggle against them, the heel of my boot catching on his chin and he drops me hard, knocking the wind out of me. I groan, rolling over and trying to get up but the woman stands in my way, shaking her head, "You're becoming a real pest. I don't see why the Mad Hatter is letting you stay with him."

I grit my teeth, "Probably because I'm not a lapdog to the queen." She draws her hand back to slap me but a strong arm catches her around the wrist, keeping her arm in the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jasmine." Picard! I smile brightly but he glances at me, his golden eyes stern. She frowns back at him, snatching her arm out of his grasp and stomping away.

The man gets up and hurries after her. "Come on, Jas; don't be sore at Picard…"

Picard turns to the queen, bowing, "Allow me to take care of the little princess, Your Highness, you've had a long day." She nods, waving us away and Picard takes me by the wrist, leading me away, lowering his voice, "We have to hurry, Robin's on his way back to his house, if he finds out you're gone, all hell will break loose."

"I-it took so long just to get here…we'll never make it to the house before he gets back…"

He smiles, glancing at me and leading the way through the hedges, "I know a shortcut that leads to the yard behind his house." He leans down, lifting up a small panel hidden under a small bush. The panel falls back to reveal a dark staircase leading down into the darkness. He nods to me, starting down the stairs, "It'll be okay, Ivan, but we have to hurry."

I glance back towards the castle to make sure no one is following us before nodding, following him down the stairs, reaching back and pulling the panel back down, throwing us in complete darkness. I stumble, bumping into Picard but he stands his ground, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…just need a minute to get used to the dark…" I reach out, grabbing for his shirt but catching a soft furry ear between my fingers.

The ear twitches and he starts to laugh, shaking his head, "Just don't hold on too tightly." We move down the stairs slowly, my eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness. I can barely see Picard standing in front of me, his ears a lighter shade of gray than the other shapes appearing.

The stairs lead to a small room and Picard pulls away, "There should be a light switch around here somewhere…" There's a loud click and then a gasp as the lights go on. I squint, blinking quickly, letting my eyes adjust again as I look around the room. It's a circular room much like the one I had fallen into when I first arrived but there are three doors spaced around the room, each leading in a completely different direction.

"Which door leads to Robin's?" I blink when Picard doesn't answer, glancing around, "Picard?" Where did he go? Near the light switch is a crimson ribbon—the tie that Picard had around his neck.

I run over, picking it up and frowning, slipping it in my pocket as I open the nearest door, "Picard?" Nothing. I close the door, my heart starting to race. I can't panic. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before moving to the next door, leaning in and calling Picard's name again. Still nothing. Where could he have gone? People don't just disappear into thin air, right? Then again…this place is so strange, I wouldn't be surprised if they could. Alex does it all the time.

One more door to check. I walk over to it and pull it open, "Picard?" Still nothing. I start to close the door but pause, sunlight trickling down from an opening overhead. Maybe he went this way. Even if he didn't, I'll still be able to come back and check the other doors…as long as they don't lead somewhere dangerous.

I step into the tunnel, closing the door behind me and starting up the stairs, the light getting brighter the higher I go. The stairs lead up to a round hole hidden by bushes. I lift myself out of the hole, stumbling through the bushes and into a flower garden. Unlike the queen's garden, this one has flowers of every shape and color. They sway gently in the breeze, almost humming but as I lean in close to one, I notice that there are bees buzzing around them quietly.

Nothing here looks familiar, I can't even see the path from here. I sink to the ground, biting down on my bottom lip, the breeze blowing the flowers towards me, the nearest one brushing its petals across my cheek.

If I don't get back to Robin, will something bad happen? I don't really know much about him…why would he worry so much about me? Yet…he has tried to kiss me…and I'd be foolish not to admit that I wouldn't mind if he did.

I shake my head quietly. I can't think about that right now, I have to at least find out what happened to Picard. I stand, tilting my head back and looking around the treetops. Puffs of strangely colored smoke rising into the air from nearby, it could be from Robin's chimney.

I run through the garden, careful not to step on any of the flowers, skidding to a halt at the sight that greets me. An old man dressed in a caterpillar outfit, sitting atop a very large mushroom. I turn quickly, starting to run back the way I came when he calls out to me, taking a long drag from his…water bong? What the hell?

"I was wooondering when the little princess would pay me a visit, it didn't take this long for your grandmother to see me." I sigh, walking over to him slowly. He opens his mouth, blowing out a ring of colored smoke. He blows it towards me and I hold my nose, frowning at him. "Then again, your grandmother did have the Mad Hatter hanging on her or have most of the queen's army after her. Not until she decided to go back home, anyway."

"Who are you?" I narrow an eye at him slightly, not liking how he spoke about Robin. It's strange that the one person who doesn't fear Robin is a hookah smoking man dressed in a caterpillar suit.

"I am Kraden the Caterpillar. Even when your grandmother visited Wonderland, I was an old man. She wasn't in as much of a hurry to avoid me as you are, though. Have you somewhere to be?"

I sigh, turning around and sitting on one of the smaller mushrooms growing around the Caterpillar's large mushroom chair. "The queen sent her Cards to the Hatter's house and they took me to her castle. I have to get back to the Hatter before he comes back."

He takes another long drag, tilting his head back and blowing more shapes into the air, "So the little Hatter has met someone he cares for? How interesting…let's hope that the dear queen doesn't learn about this or you'll be in for more trouble than you'll know what to do with."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, it would be no good for me if the Hatter discovers you with me." He blows an arrow into the air and I blink at it, "Go that way and you'll find a path, follow it and you will be at the Hatter's home."

I smile brightly, hopping off the mushroom and waving back to him, "Thank you!" I run through the garden and through the trees, finally stepping back onto the path. If I can just make it back…it'll be all right, right? Robin's sure to be able to find Picard once I tell him what happened. I hurry down the path, ignoring the feeling of someone watching me again.

The Hatter's house comes into sight, the sun starting to lower, the light a pale purple. I hesitate for a moment before lifting the latch and stepping through the gate, closing it behind me and walking to the door, checking the knob. It turns without resistance, the door opening slowly.

The air in the room feels heavy. Robin is alone, sitting in the large chair, his hat tossed onto the floor along with his cane and gloves, pressing his hand to his eyes, muttering something to himself. He shifts, "Did you find anything, Garcia?"

I blink, glancing around, not finding the Hare anywhere. He must be talking to me. I sigh, tilting my head, "Robin?"

He lifts his head suddenly, eyes wide as he looks back at me, running over and pulling me into a hug. There's blood on his clothes but not a single rip to be seen, his hair is a mess, strands sticking out at odd angles. He leans down slightly and I feel his heart pound against my chest. I bit down on my bottom lip, reaching up slowly and grasping at his clothes.

"When I got back…you weren't there…Alex and Garcia are still out looking…" He shakes his head, "They told me that it would probably scare you if you saw what I'm like when I fight…" He laughs bitterly, pulling back slightly, clutching at my shoulders.

"Robin…I'm sorry…I tried to get back to you…did I take too long?"

He laughs again, shaking his head, "No…I'm just glad that you came back." He blinks, noticing Picard's ribbon hanging from my pocket, "Did Picard help you get out?"

I pull the ribbon from my pocket, holding it up to him, "He did…he took me through a secret passage but when he turned on the light, I heard him gasp and he was gone." He frowns slightly, taking the ribbon and laying it on the coffee table.

"I'm sure he's all right…but Garcia will look for him." He hugs me again, holding me close, "You're sleeping in my room tonight, I'm not going to take any more chances. The queen is getting very bold with the demands on her Cards recently, I don't think they'll be afraid to come here a second time if they think I'm not around. I'm not going to leave you along again."

"Robin…" I sigh, pressing my forehead against his chest. The door slams open suddenly and I pull back, blushing.

Garcia and Picard run in, both out of breath, "Robin, I—!" The Rabbit stops, blinking and tilting his head, "Ivan? How did you make it back here?" Garcia smiles, picking up Picard's ribbon from the table and walking back to him, tying it around his neck again.

"I ran met someone named Kraden…he told me where to go."

The three blink at each other, frowning, "Kraden did?"

I tilt my head, "Did I say his name wrong? It was an old man in a caterpillar outfit, sitting on a mushroom and blowing shapes and letters with smoke."

Robin sighs, leading me to the chair and pushing me gently so that I sit down. He rests his arm across the back of the chair, "Kraden…doesn't usually involve himself with other people's lives and he especially hates going against the queen. He usually gives Garcia and me a hard time since we're young…youth is something he hates since he's the oldest person in Wonderland. Some think he might remember what went on during the time right after the war, but he'd never share."

He smiles softly, shaking his head, "You must be hungry, it's been another long day." He leans down, pushing my bangs from my forehead and pressing his lips to my temple. I blush, pushing him back and he chuckles softly, going into the kitchen.

Garcia shakes his head, "We should go home." He waves to me and smiles, taking Picard's hand, heading back out. I blink, running over to the door and locking it behind them, just in case the Cards came back.

I go to the kitchen, walking over to Robin and leaning against the counter. He smiles, glancing at me, "Did they go home?"

I nod, tilting my head, "Those two…they're pretty close."

He laughs, "Yes…Picard and Garcia have been like that for a long while, even before the war." He smiles, "It's hard to remember a time when they weren't this close." He runs a hand back through his hair, shifting and leaning over me, "Ivan…I know I can't bear to be without you…"

I blush, putting my hands on his chest, trying to keep the distance between us. "B-but we just met…how do you know that you can't bear to be without me…"

He smiles softly, shaking his head and grasping one of my hands, bringing it up to his face and pressing his lips against my palm, "From the moment you stepped through that gate, I knew it wasn't the first time you've done it. I can't remember the months after the war…maybe they were filled with you and for some reason…I forgot about it…everyone did. I don't know for what reason…but why else would everything about you feel so familiar."

I clutch at his arm with my free hand, not sure what to say, just standing there with him, my heart racing. What should I do? He does feel familiar…this place, his voice, his eyes, these people. Why does it feel so familiar? Could I really have been here before…? But why don't I remember? If I've met all these people before, I want to remember.

He closes his eyes, sighing gently and kissing my hand again, "We should eat." He smiles, pulling back slowly, food already set out on the table. I blink, tilting my head.

"Was that there before?" He smiles more, leading me to the table and pulling a chair out for me.

After dinner, he leads me up to the room at the end of the upstairs hallway, closing the door behind us. A large four-post bed sits in the middle of the room, much like the bed in the one I slept in. Large windows are positioned around the room, each showing a different view of the sky, stars beginning to twinkle in the fading light.

I blush, glancing up at him, "We're really going to sleep in the same bed?"

He smiles, removing his jacket, "Yes, it's big enough for two people." He sits down on the edge of the bed, "I don't bite." I shake my head, walking around to the other side of the bed, removing my vest and folding it up, setting it on the nearby chair. His arms wrap around me suddenly, pulling me back against him.

"R-Robin?" He laughs softly, shaking his head and lying back with me, keeping an arm around me, resting the other across his eyes. I smile, tugging at his shirt lightly, "Shouldn't you change your clothes? There's blood on your shirt."

He shakes his head again, his arm still draped across his face and he takes a deep breath, seeming to sink into the mattress. "Too tired." I smile softly, pulling the covers up around us, lying back against the pillows and falling asleep.

I sit up slowly in the middle of the night, frowning slightly and rubbing my eyes. A vivid dream had drawn me from my slumber, a memory from last summer. I couldn't remember it before…couldn't remember anything from those summer days…just grandmother's face the day before school, a look of knowing in her eyes and yet…

This…place, the reason it looks so familiar…I have been here before…I knew just what to do with the door and the bottle…I met Robin before…but why don't we remember?

I touch Robin's shoulder, shaking him gently, "Robin…I need to talk to you…"

He stirs, sitting up slowly, leaning back against the headboard and frowning, rubbing his eyes, "What's the matter, Ivan…?"

I shake my head slowly, "Time…flows differently from my world to yours, right?" He blinks, waking up as he nods. "I think…I came here just after the war…because I don't remember anything that happened during summer last year, but I disappeared and my mother and sister refuse to talk about it."

"But…" Robin frowns slightly, "That…makes some sense…why the clothes fit you…and why you're so familiar but…" He tilts his head, smiling up at me gently and laughing, "I guess I shouldn't question it…nothing is going to jumpstart my memoires." He taps his temple lightly with his index finger, "Someone must have locked away our memories."

"Why?"

He shakes his head, reaching out and touching my cheek, "This is Wonderland, people don't really need a reason for doing anything." He sighs, pulling back and running a hand through his hair, "That we remember each other should be the only thing that matters."

I bite down on my bottom lip, glancing up at him, "Robin…"

"Hmm?"

I lean close, hesitating for a moment, closing my eyes and pressing my lips to his. I start to pull away but he slips his arms around me, pulling me closer, one of his hands sliding up and tangling in my hair. I fall against him, resting my hand on his chest and kissing him back shyly.

He breaks away as I clutch at his shoulders, and I gasp, pressing my forehead against his chest. He chuckles softly, wrapping his arm around me and holding me. His arms feel so strong, warm and comforting. I would be happy just staying like this forever.

I whimper a little as he pushes me away gently and I blush as he smiles, "Don't worry…I won't leave you…" He shifts, pushing me down onto the bed, "I'm going to show you…just how much I want you to stay with me, Ivan…"

My heart starts to race and I blink up at him, the bed sheets feeling cool under me. He watches me for a long moment, leaning over me with his hands resting on either side of me before he shifts his weight to one hand, starting to unbutton my shirt. I bit down on my bottom lip, holding my breath and glancing away shyly. He leans down once the last button is undone, kissing my cheek gently and sliding a large hand across my chest, "R-Robin…"

He slides down, kissing my neck, "I'll be gentle…if you get scared, just tell me and I'll stop…"

I blush, shaking my head and watching him shyly, "It's okay, Robin…you don't have to stop this time…just hold me…"

He blinks, glancing up at me and smiling, slipping his arms around me and kissing me again. We embrace for seconds…minutes…hours…I'm dead to anything past the sound of his voice and the heat of his body.

Crimson light drifts through the sheer curtains. I shift, groaning slightly, my hips and lower back sore but I still feel warm from Robin holding me. I reach for him and blink, finding the bed empty but there's a warm spot left on the bed from where he had been.

I sit up slowly, wincing and glancing around the room. He's standing near the window, buttoning up his shirt and fixing his collar, "Robin…what's wrong?" He blinks, glancing at me and closing the distance between us in a couple of long strides, leaning down and helping me dress.

"The queen's Cards are coming; you need to get out of here." He grasps my hand gently, pulling me out of bed and down to the living room, lifting me up onto the mantle of the fireplace, frowning slightly, holding me by my arms.

"I-I don't want to go, Robin…I want to stay with you."

"You have to go; I don't want you to see how I am when I fight…" He smiles sadly, leaning in close our lips just barely touching, brushing against mine as he speaks, whispering softly, "Come back to me." He kisses me deeply, pushing something into my hand as he pushes me back.

I feel the mirror against my back for a moment before I slip through it, Robin getting farther and farther away until he turns away, drawing a sword from his cane.

I tumble head over heels, clutching at the chain he'd forced into my hand at the last minute, falling through another mirror and into a cold room, hitting the wooden floor hard. I stand quickly, reaching out to the mirror, freezing. My own reflection. I press my hand to the mirror and it resists, my reflection pushing back against my hand.

"Robin…" I pull my hand back to beat against the mirror when I hear a footstep, turning around quickly, almost stumbling.

"Ivan? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were planning on visiting." My grandmother…I blink, glancing around the room. My grandmother's family room. How did I not realize it before? The room reflecting back from the mirror in Robin's house all the time…

"Oh…I thought I would surprise you…"

She smiles softly, nodding and turning to go back into the kitchen, "I'll go make some tea, get comfortable." I sigh, blinking down at the necklace Robin had given me.

A small silver Spade dangling from a delicate silver chain.

-Owari-

For this story anyway, if enough people like it, I'll work on Through the Looking Glass.

Alex: ...please like it, maybe I'll have a bigger part. THAN JUST BRINGING THE BRAT HIS CLOTHES.

Robin: ...Wanna try that again, Cat?

Mmm...and it looks like Alex is in danger of not being in the sequel. I hope everyone enjoyed their trip to Wonderland. The ending was a bit sudden but...more fodder for the next story.


End file.
